Birthday Wish
by NightmareThief
Summary: It's the day before Marik's birthday when he finally gets to see Bakura again. There is just one problem...


**A/N Yaoi warning **

**I'm a couple of days late to get this up. I was planning to put it up on the 22****nd**** of December, and looking back on it I probably could have done better. Never mind. Hope you enjoy. **

Marik sat staring out of the window, just like always. A think blanket of glistening white snow covered the long grass and leafless trees. The sky was dark and cloudy. Weather unchanged since last week. Marik cast his mind to something else. A thought that should excite him was that tomorrow was his Birthday. He'd baked a cake, just a small one as there wouldn't be anyone to share it with. It's not that making friends was something hard for him; it's that there is only one person that could cheer him up. One person he wants to spend his time with. But he knew no way of finding him or getting in touch. He'd tried many times, ending with failure every time. Marik almost gave up hope once, however her knew that wouldn't help him in any way.

Marik sighed and stood up. He turned around…to see the guy he'd been waiting for! Or is it only a hallucination? Dark brown eyes, long white hair and a somewhat scary smile, but that's what Marik loves about him.

"Bakura?" Marik whispered with tears of happiness trickling down his face.

"Yeah, how've you been? Still making stupid plans for your desirers?

Marik smiled and said softly "I don't need to anymore."

"Idiot. You can't waist your whole life waiting for somebody," Bakura said, but without the harsh tone in his voice Marik remembered. It was as if Bakura was laughing at him but at the same time happy to see him again. Marik took a step forward and purposely tripped himself up, so he could fall into his lovers arms.

"OW!" Marik hit the floor, landing in a kneeling position while Bakura stood, as he was before but with a shocked and confused expression.

"I…I fell right though you!" Marik gasped once he'd picked himself off the floor.

"I, came back as a spirit." Bakura hung his head and looked down, letting his long hair fall to the sides of his head in a failed attempt to hide the sadness in his eyes.

"I guess we'll have to live together without ever being able to hold hands or…" Marik's tears of joy turned into tears of pure sadness. Head in hands he dropped back down onto his knees.

next day

It was Mid-day on December the 23rd, Marik's Birthday. A day to be cheerful, but however many times Bakura tried, Marik wouldn't say a word or give even a small smile.

"It's your birthday Marik. And this time you have me to spend it with"…

Once again the white haired boy was only given a short, sad glance in reply.

The cake was set out on the table with all candles lit. The sandy blond birthday boy closed his eyes tightly and blew each and every one out. He also made a wish, just like young kids do when they happily blow out their candles. He wished withal his heart, though he thought it would be pointless, for the wish he wanted to be true.

"Happy Birthday!" Bakura congratulated.

"yeah, whatever."

"…"

Marik reached over to get a knife to cut the cake with, and in doing so touched Bakura's arm.

"Hu?"

Marik had expected to go straight though him as if he wasn't even there. Just like putting your hand though thin air. That's what he'd done since they'd met again.

"My…." Marik started

"Your wish, it came true?" Bakura guessed.

"…" Marik nodded and the two of them met eye to eye.

"You know, I haven't gotten any present from you," Marik hinted

"I've only been here for a day!" Bakura snapped.

"True. But there's one thing that would make my day now, and it doesn't cost any money."

The sandy blond Egyptian boy took a small step forward, taking Bakura's hand in his.

"…Well then….I guess I should give you my gift now" …

Both closed their eyes gently. And slowly let their lips touch together.

**3 3 **

**Why the hell is it so short? It took up 6 pages in my A5 notebook (that's like 3 A4 pages) o.o my writing not that big, I swear. **

**Review? **


End file.
